


Supplicium

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, slight spoilers for the first trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this idea's probably been done to death already but w/e</p>
    </blockquote>





	Supplicium

**Author's Note:**

> this idea's probably been done to death already but w/e

Hinata awoke to the sound of a few light knocks on the door to his cottage. He groggily sat up, not bothering to check the time or straighten his clothes out as he walked to the door, slowly opening it. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised when he was met with a smile under wild hair.

“What do you want, Komaeda?”

“Are you not happy to see me, Hinata? Is it because I woke you up?” he asked a little too innocently. He looked up and made a “hmm” sound, as if he was trying to think of what to say.

“Are you having trouble sleeping or are you just bored?” Hinata bothered, hoping he could get the boy to leave sooner than later.

“Ah, no. It’s just that… don’t you think…” Komaeda trailed off, giving Hinata a weird look. The brunette shrugged and moved aside, gesturing Komaeda to come in so he could at least sit back down while the enigma took his time explaining what he wanted.

“Don’t you think,” he repeated, “I deserve to be punished for trying to kill Togami?”

Hinata took in a sharp, quiet breath close to a gasp, but he couldn’t quite say he disagreed, and he guessed Komaeda would be adamant about it.

“What did you have in mind?” he inquired. Komaeda smiled.

“I was thinking you could decide that,” he murmured, almost too low for Hinata to hear him.

“Alright then, your punishment is, uh…” Hinata took some time to think, shrugging when he drew a blank.

“How about something… degrading?” Komaeda suggested, and Hinata just quirked a brow, swearing he could see a slight tint of pink on the boy’s face. Komaeda then dropped to the floor, sitting between Hinata’s legs and getting a little too close for the shorter’s comfort.

“N-no, we can find something else to-” Hinata had to cut himself off to stop from groaning as Komaeda ignored his protests and unzipped his pants, mouth already on him. He was hard almost instantly, making the taller boy giggle around him. Hinata blushed heavily and tried to pull him away, surprised when he actually succeeded.

“Am I… not good enough? That’s right, I’m worthless, aren’t I,” he whispered with a strange look on his face, shivering slightly.

“No, it’s just that I don’t want you to, uh, have to do something like this,” Hinata offered, knowing he probably sounded cheesy and anything but convincing. Komaeda titled his head and wrapped his hand around the exposed flesh, leaning in and slowly licking at it despite the brunette’s protests. Hinata continued to try at stopping him, but gave up after about a minute.

“I’m just pathetic, aren’t I? Tell me how worthless I am, Hinata,” Komaeda moaned, pulling away a bit to look up. Hinata met his eyes, looking further down to find the other was enjoying it. He shook his head and attempted to stutter out a complete sentence, but could hardly get a word in as Komaeda engulfed him again.

Komaeda pulled away and shakily drawled out Hinata’s name as he came, the latter following soon after. The taller boy blinked innocently at Hinata with his mess of a face and licked his lips, smiling again. Hinata couldn’t help but find it attractive.


End file.
